


423

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Summary: 镜子里自己苍白的脸就这么与尹净汉赤裸着拥抱住文俊辉的背影重重叠叠，闭上双眼时眼泪再次落下，女人抱住双膝，终于在无边的黑暗之中看见被褪去睡裙的文俊辉和她亲爱的恋人一同迈向鱼缸中的自己。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	423

**Author's Note:**

> *章节423侧重三位序号所属人物。  
> *2：经商；3：音乐剧演员；4：芭蕾舞者  
> *每个小标题有各自内涵

423

Triple J性转/  
三角关系/

4：姐姐

推门进去的时候，洪知秀正坐在那张巨大的化妆镜前卸掉她漂亮的眼妆，又长又卷的睫毛翕动着好像要飞出蝴蝶，轻轻一抖便有几颗装饰用的水钻掉落下来。明明已经看见对方，她却偏偏还要酝酿半晌才从那张鲜红的嘴唇里吐出问候的话语。

“俊辉，来啦。”

这么说着，洪知秀猝然起身甩开裙摆站到对方面前。丝质的长裙划过文俊辉同样光滑的小腿，女生倚在楠木制的上门框一言不发，却会意地伸手去摸洪知秀戏服背后的拉链，冰凉的触感令人想起女人精致美观的脊椎，一节一节向下滑去的时候小指还不小心擦到对方露滴似的汗珠。

滑腻的如羽毛一般轻盈的衣物就此掉落在地上，黑色的长裙里，洪知秀单薄的白色内衣与短裙的裸露出来，堪堪挂在在对方并不白皙的肌肤上。

“姐姐，”收回手后对方已经走回去慢条斯理地穿上衬衣与牛仔裤，文俊辉顿了顿，却还是慢悠悠地收拢视线冲洪知秀微笑起来，“我觉得白色好像不太适合你。”

“这样吗？”洪知秀又弯下腰戴上眼镜与帽子，回答对方的口气甚至有些敷衍的意思。转过身后已经完全变成另一幅样子，女人弯弯上挑的眼型在看向对方时只剩下一条缱绻缠绵的线，“可是净汉她说很喜欢呢，白色。”

又来了。

光是从对方的嘴里听到尹净汉的名字，文俊辉就觉得自己好像有些咬牙切齿了。墙外隐约传来快门与闪光灯作祟的声音，智齿留下的伤口隐隐作痛。她悄声无息地背过手合上那道门，脸色在两人之间晶莹剔透的吊灯下逐渐变得有些晦涩起来。

“我知道。”纹丝不动的表情挂在女生眉目漆黑的脸上，冰冷的话语脱口而出后却变得像是喃喃自语，“所以姐姐给我买的芭蕾舞裙都是白色的。”

……

为什么我要和洪知秀一起分享姐姐的爱呢？  
文俊辉时常这么想。

就连昨天晚上在前男友的怀中收到尹净汉的来电提醒时，她也好巧不巧正好就在思考这个问题。视线倾斜，文俊辉偷偷打量起身边的男生，对方正在专心致志观看着毫无营养的爱情电影，就算早已情节过半，对方都没有与自己讨论上一言半语。

垃圾。

几乎是下意识就撑着对方的肩膀支起上身，女生舒展起手指滑动屏幕接起电话，修长匀称的小腿却已经伸到床下昂贵的高跟鞋里。

“喂，姐姐？”这么站起身的时候果然还是被抓住小臂，对方不明所以望向文俊辉的脸甚至还隐约挂着些被影响到的不快。

电影结束，爱情结束。  
尹净汉的关切声音还在耳边回旋，文俊辉沉在阴翳之中的脸上更是再没有一丝要去理会对方的意思，甩开那只手后便踢踢踏踏踩过地面，径自推开门离开了对方的公寓，松开按键后电梯门随之关拢，女生明艳动人的面孔终于泛起淡淡的红晕：“姐姐！”

“嗯，俊辉呐。”尹净汉温柔的嗓音通过听筒传过来时简直仿若烧热的红酒灌入身体，莫大的喜悦吞没了心脏，文俊辉的指尖微微颤抖，好像炫耀什么似，她就那么冲对方小声尖叫起来：“姐姐，我刚才又和xx分手了！”

“这样啊。”大概还轻笑了几声，尹净汉刻意压低的声音实在是太迷人了，文俊辉的心砰砰直跳，却又猝不及防听到对方直指自己的调笑，“我们俊辉还真的是个坏女人呢。”

“什么嘛！”，女生闻声忍不住咯咯咯发出甜美的笑声，“明明是姐姐每次都要在我分手的时候打电话过来好吗！”

“还有还有，”这么撒娇着，文俊辉一边抱怨一边还忍不住看着电梯门上的自己有点花掉的口红皱了皱眉头：“上次姐姐生理期的时候，xxx还说你自己会看着办，一直求我不要去照顾你哎！虽然我可能真的照顾不好…但是…但是男人简直是太坏了！他们根本什么都不懂！所以……”

——所以我讨厌男人。

猛地闭上嘴的时候文俊辉还惊慌地跳了一下脚，但好在对方听上去丝毫并没有要刨根问底的意思，尹净汉只是顾自在电话那头轻轻地笑着，还时不时佯装正色打趣自己，说什么“俊辉真的是姐姐的笨蛋啊。”！

——什么嘛。

浓密的黑色长卷发再次从挂着裸色吊带的肩头倾泻而下，甜腻缠绵的笑声从喉咙咕哝出声的瞬间，文俊辉终于再也无法忍受，任由自己伸出手抚摸上了那反光里，那张同尹净汉有七分相似的，属于文俊辉的脸。

“明明姐姐才是笨蛋好吗。”

……

——虽然姐姐可能不知道，但每次给家里打扫卫生的时候，我都有看到姐姐偷偷把地板上的脏东西踢到柜子底下去。如果只是因为用扫帚的手法很生疏这也就算了，但姐姐你竟然连做饭也很难吃。

……

——所以，姐姐这么笨，生理痛又那么痛，我又怎么能把姐姐一个人留在家里。

……

——但是，但是，姐姐为什么还要把给我的爱也分给她呢？

视线中洪知秀那张缀着红唇的清秀脸蛋再次扬起，木槿调的香烛终于被对方用镊子悠悠掐灭。细微的热气萦绕过洪知秀的手指，伴随着疲惫沉重的爱意同胸腔中上泛的苦海紧紧缠绕住自己，文俊辉再次听到对方用那绵柔清透的声线冲自己笑起来的声音。

“俊辉，走吧，净汉说她到了。”

2：Kingdom Come

一拉开车门，尹净汉就望见洪知秀就冲自己笑了，那张脸就算是藏在眼镜后面也依旧漂亮的惊人，尹净汉亲昵地靠过去为她系上安全带，余光中也侧过脸同坐上后座的文俊辉笑了笑。

“今天演出还顺利吗？”这么开口的时候，洪知秀果然又露出了她一贯羞涩但是隐约满足的笑容，似奶酪一般散发出醇厚的香气。可爱。还没收到回答尹净汉就已经忍不住擅自亲了亲对方的嘴唇，连同着对方一时的不知所措也被收入眼底。

不过大抵也是喜欢的，那之后洪知秀轻轻冲她哼了一声，“还不错”后便又乖巧地把舌尖伸出来同她接吻。但没想到身后不久后便传来珠玉滚动的响声，估计是文俊辉又失手打翻了后座上尹净汉购置的玉质围棋。有如一道道生锈的刀锋刮破牛皮纸袋的声响在狭窄的空间内翻起波澜，尹净汉偏过头，隐约中却发现洪知秀微睁的双眼也稍微亮了一瞬。目光微微摇晃起来，从对方灵巧的口舌中退出来之后，她果然听到了耳侧洪知秀有些使坏，但又轻又愉快的笑声。

禁不住捏了她的鼻头一下，尹净汉分明觉得自己的眼中已经把“你又逗她”这四个字写得轻轻楚楚了，但洪知秀非但不理她，还要讨人厌地继续去纠缠起恋人已经有些生气的妹妹：“俊，想好晚上要吃什么了吗？”

“没有。”抬起头去的时候，俯身捏着棋子坐起来的文俊辉脸上却已经层层叠叠附上了毫无瑕疵的假面。估摸着是还顾及着尹净汉，那之中仅仅只是透露着些阴冷与高贵的味道，与平时对待洪知秀的样子并无太大差距。

——所以有时候还是会觉得女人也是很难搞的生物。

尹净汉只好夹着笑意轻叹一声发动车子，那双白皙纤长的手也一并离开洪知秀的身体抚上方向盘：“今天回我家吃。已经叫人备好了。她接下去表演要控制体重，不能吃太油腻的东西。”

“这样啊。”随便附和了一声，透过后视镜果然又看到文俊辉因为被叫到名字的，有些欣喜的神色，不知不觉，洪知秀那张带着顽劣的脸上竟也露出一丝无异于欣慰的表情。但那点单薄的笑意仅仅虚晃了几秒后便无比自然的消失殆尽，因为那之间她同时察觉到了尹净汉抢先覆盖她的，温柔而浩荡的笑意。

尹净汉好像总是够轻而易举就能看透她。 

虽然那样的目光已然收回，但洪知秀还是忍不住皱眉遏制住自己的羞赧瞪了对方一眼。尹净汉果然很快又冲着她笑了一下。眼前那张画着精致淡妆的脸上就算盛着玩味也意外的叫人难以移开视线，因为近日应酬的缘故，对方身上总是飘忽着红茶厚重的香气，入脑的气味刺激的洪知秀脑袋一空，夕阳下修长的睫毛如同飞蛾细微颤抖，她总觉得自己的脸好像更红了些。

路程稍远，到达后天色早已黑下去。尹净汉挽着文俊辉来拉洪知秀的手时，对方竟还有些讪讪的，温吞模糊的影子在洪知秀身上晕出几分委屈的意味，尹净汉抿紧嘴唇顺势俯下身把她拉了出来，还好笑地在她的脸颊上轻轻咬下一口。

脸上再次蜿蜒上玫瑰色的暗河，空气中发酵起沉寂的山瑾与野百合。

为了保持身材文俊辉只吃了一小份低热量的沙拉，但还是被尹净汉连哄带骗又咽下了几口蘑菇汤。洪知秀还在一言不发地咀嚼着她的意面，四处飘动的视线中却游移着恋人的脸。尹净汉修长的脖颈上方的脸蛋在昏黄的灯光中漂亮的几乎透露出几分不真实的虚伪质感，浅色的长头发因为侧过头稍微掉落在自己的手边，让人下意识就要捻起来把玩几下。

电话铃声霎时响起，她正要触碰的手只好又蜷缩回掌心，抬起头却又被尹净汉似笑非笑逮了个正着。这下真是恼羞成怒了，洪知秀猛地抬起上颚的时候简直像是一直受惊的兔子，尹净汉眼疾手快便又把她的手抓过去抵在唇边，还努努眼冲对方做了一个噤言的表情。

女人的嘴唇细腻柔软地抵在指尖，还没来得及回过神却又被文俊辉不满的抱怨打断思绪。估计又是对方第几任男友的骚扰电话，女生的神情在厌恶之中变得有些灰蒙蒙的，而那份触摸不得的，不近人情的样子却又因为冷漠而同尹净汉的面目要更相近了些。

同样感知到如此的尹净汉眉目垂落的时候脸上竟然还泛着洋洋得意的笑，她伸出另一只手去抚摸文俊辉的脸蛋，这里却还要抓着洪知秀窜动的指尖不肯放。结果洪知秀还真就让对方逗笑了，那双妖冶的桃花眼又眯起来，刚要张嘴却又话锋一转撇到文俊辉身上，“俊辉还没有跟人家说清楚吗？”

“跟那种人怎么说清楚啦。”下意识开口的文俊辉先是愣了一下，继而又望着洪知秀笑意盈盈的脸变得有些拘谨。她年纪比较小，在姐姐们面前说起这些是总是有些无所遁形的窘迫，文俊辉坐立不安，却又被洪知秀探索的眼神扫得一个激灵，“反正……反正，反正这种人的电话我不会接的啦！”少女的娇嗔荡漾着甘甜的美，连尹净汉都要捏她起她的脸笑一下，“没礼貌的家伙。”

一顿饭最终只能在笑笑闹闹中草草收场，被揶揄的满面通红的文俊辉自然而然地率先离席。正想着站起身收拾起眼前两姐妹挑挑拣拣留下的一片狼藉，洪知秀刚挪开凳子，就又被尹净汉轻轻拉了过去。

接下去的一切顺理成章，由餐厅被带领向房间浴室的过程中光是亲吻与抚摸就已经让对方的双眼迷蒙的快要渗水。褪下对方的衣物后洪知秀的身体便暴露在自己的眼前，裸露的肩胛接吻的时候同对方的手一并被尹净汉阻在前胸平坦的锁骨下方。

太久没做。稍许气喘的洪知秀羞的厉害，就连声音也颤巍巍的，浴缸里缓慢蓄水，她坐在大理石的台阶上，尹净汉却还要蹲下来打开她的腿用牙齿咬下她的底裤。

“脏，”温暖的鼻息一触碰到对方的私密地带，洪知秀就叫了出来，微微湿润的触感在鼻尖黏黏腻腻留下痕迹，尹净汉趴在埋在那里笑的闷闷的，但逗了对方好一会儿还是站起身拿过身边的淋浴花洒试起水温。

但心中旖旎还是没有放过对方的念头，轻车熟路卸下喷头后，尹净汉解开搭扣后便借着那温水含了含对方胸乳上那对粉嫩的蓓蕾。温热的口腔让许久未经人事的洪知秀免不了一下便挺起身体，泪眼朦胧地想要去推对方的时候又被尹净汉坏心眼的吮了一下尖端。

“嗯……净汉…”疼痛伴随着快感徐徐涌入下腹，还没来得及喘息，激荡的水流再次又在尹净汉的指端遥遥送像对方的私处。四片紧贴在一起的花瓣就那么被冲破防线，强烈的水压如同手指按压过下体，小腹忍不住抽搐着溢出热流，尹净汉的视线更是让洪知秀无地自容，只好哆哆嗦嗦地去遮对方的眼睛。

可那么一弄水流偏移又冲击到脆弱的阴核，洪知秀几乎是喟叹一声就又软下去，连收回去支撑在身侧的手臂都变得有些打颤。堆积的春潮布上对方的身体，陷入情热之中的洪知秀更是美的惊心动魄。尹净汉的手还在用水流冲击着对方的敏感点，身体却忍不住再次俯上前吻上对方微微颤抖的眼睛。

洪知秀太紧张了。  
湿润的舌面哪怕轻轻舔吻过那里便有丰沛的雨水落下来，对方本就不多话，这样子时更是只会哭泣。“知秀，知秀”，心疼之余，尹净汉只好一遍又一遍轻声唤对方的名字，为了固定身体和照顾对方无法空出双手，她只能再下移嘴唇封住对方嘤嘤的泣声。

无法松懈的肌肉连那对漂亮的胸部都贴在自己身上微微跳动，就这么轻轻描摹了对方的嘴唇好一会儿，洪知秀终于才缓过来回吻自己。花洒终于可以被搁置到一旁，尹净汉擦过沐浴液的手如愿以偿再次探向洪知秀的下体。

但她还是没有估计好洪知秀的敏感，仅仅是用手指抚摸过那片被打湿的森林，洪知秀就又嘤咛着掉下一点眼泪。湿湿贴在脸上的泪水实在叫人心乱，尹净汉只好加快速度，往下探探便捏住那颗已经硬挺的阴核。

“知秀怎么这么会哭。”

一点点吻掉对方的不安，碰到那里的那瞬间尹净汉花了好大力气才控制住洪知秀颤抖不止的身体，手上的力度把握不当，对方的手上一不小心就留下青色的痕迹。但已经无暇顾及其他，她撩拨那块地方的手速只能在对方磷光闪闪的泪光中逐步加快，毕竟支着手臂把洪知秀包裹在怀抱之中虽说温情，但对于她这么做实在是太消耗体力。

可是还是无论如何都不想让洪知秀难过。

但最后没能从那人呜咽的口中得到任何回答，她只好无奈着又同洪知秀索吻了一番，这才得到对方愿意被开拓的许可。再度蹲下去的时候尹净汉其实都已经腿软的不行，但她还是在洪知秀的小鹿鼻上重重亲了一口。

“你啊，我还真是拿你没办法。”

3：玻璃鱼缸

洪知秀总觉得自己好像鱼缸里的一条鱼。  
朦胧的水汽，温暖的灯光之中，金鱼绕着水草摆动着尾巴，身后水痕也跟着鱼尾摇摆的弧度无限拉长。

高潮降临的那一刻，她也忍不住那么扑腾起来。

温湿的液体从私处缓缓流出的时候还被尹净汉轻轻柔柔那里用唇舌吻去了，她羞的不行，却又觉得被隐约自己身上最私密亲昵部位所带来的占有感冲昏了头脑。但是等洪知秀再次用她那双迷瞪瞪的眼睛往外望一些，门缝中文俊辉的视线却又好像要把她千刀万剐。

脸上的泪还没干透，她隐隐约约觉得不安，却没想到一分神就被尹净汉拉着小腿滑到浴缸里。这之后她便坐在东侧，尹净汉坐在西侧。高潮的余韵还未过，被对方这么抱在怀里的时候还是会有些瑟缩，绵密的泡沫包裹住身体，从这个角度他再次清清楚楚地看到文俊辉那张泪流满面的脸。

她不想聪明，但也总觉得好像明白了什么。

虽然那双拥抱着自己的手已经用了很大的力气，但洪知秀到底还是忍不住了，心里的那口气上不去又下不来。她终于还是累了，还是任由自己说出了这辈子，她再也不想重复的那句话，“尹净汉，你和文俊辉还没说清楚吗？”

“我知道她在那里看了很久，”这么俯下腰看向自己的时候尹净汉的嘴角竟然还敢含着温吞的笑意，“倒是你，没关系吗？”

“你不要恶人先告状好不好。”

每一次，每一句，洪知秀觉得自己分明是已经痛得快要咬在尹净汉的肩膀上了，但她始终没能做到。为了缓解这一切，她只不过是用手指轻轻摩挲起对方的蝴蝶骨，一边还要假装着意味不明地说出似抱怨又似安抚的话语，“……明明是你，一开始就是你叫我，叫我要和俊辉搞好关系的吧。”

“你们真是坏透了。”

——你真是坏透了。  
稍微有些哽咽，但洪知秀其实早就明白她大概已经没有再紧紧抓住尹净汉的决心了。  
最算再怎么努力，尹净汉却好像始终不过是天平的支点一般睥睨着自己与文俊辉的角逐，天平上下倾斜，反复受伤的却只是她们两个而已。

也许文俊辉不明白，又或许对方甚至都并不会这么想，但洪知秀已经没有怨怼。时至今日，她从尹净汉那里用尽一切所切割出的爱意早已叫她心满意足。

紧紧扣住对方身体的手指到底还是如同撕裂一般从对方的肌肤上脱开，尹净汉放下自己从浴缸中站起的脸上隐约还虚无缥缈的挂着歉意。建设许久的心理防线与她强装的兴致勃勃终于被这样遥远虚妄的尹净汉重重击碎，洪知秀觉得自己几乎没有办法再去看那张脸了。

下一秒就要掩面哭泣的痛感已经源源不断地从她身体的最深处，从那最阴湿最狭隘的地界攀援而上，让她再一次，又一次，很多次很多次地明白到，她们之间，爱的，恨的，喜欢的，厌恶的，甚至是痛感的巨大差异。

女人脱开自己向文俊辉走去的身上还挂着泡沫，自己溶解溃败的爱与自己身体之中留下一切痕迹，哪怕是再怎么纯真无暇的心脏都要在那样嗫嚅绵密的苦痛之中被诱导出内心最卑劣鄙陋的情感。洪知秀忍不住想，自己还真是恨透了血缘这种东西。

镜子里自己苍白的脸就这么与尹净汉赤裸着拥抱住文俊辉的背影重重叠叠，闭上双眼时眼泪再次落下，女人抱住双膝，终于在无边的黑暗之中看见被褪去睡裙的文俊辉和她亲爱的恋人一同迈向鱼缸中的自己。

——至此成为三条鱼。  
——三条被圈养在玻璃鱼缸之内，七秒之后就会忘记爱，忘记痛，重新爱，重新痛的金鱼而已。

fin.


End file.
